


the world opened

by peacepen



Series: Draft Drabbles [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Found in my drafts, I love Natasha so much, Longing, Pining, Very short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacepen/pseuds/peacepen
Summary: She was excitement, everything she did drew him in deeper. He never knew he could feel so engaged with one he loved. He clung to every word she spoke and desperately anticipated her next action. Her next touch of skin to his skin, the next words sung to him in a clear tone that resonated in his soul. He wanted to devour every piece of her beauty she would give him.
Relationships: Pyotr "Pierre" Bezukhov/Andrei Bolkonsky/Natalya "Natasha" Rostova, Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova
Series: Draft Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927699
Kudos: 6





	the world opened

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya this is a drabble from my drafts I will not continue it please enjoy!

For so long in his life, Pierre had sought stability. Andrei was safe, although a little turbulent, he brought great feelings of protection. Pierre would lay against his chest, warm skin stuck to warm skin with sweat, and just breathe. For many years, this was all he needed. All he wanted was satisfied in a friend who knew better, who could guide him. But now, he was beginning to see. There was more than safety in Natasha, she was more than a stable ribcage to rest on. 

She was excitement, everything she did drew him in deeper. He never knew he could feel so  _ engaged _ with one he loved. He clung to every word she spoke and desperately anticipated her next action. Her next touch of skin to his skin, the next words sung to him in a clear tone that resonated in his soul. He wanted to devour every piece of her beauty she would give him. 

Natasha lead him through the woods, bathed in moonlight. She turned back, not pausing her trek, and flashed him a small smile. 

Pierre licked his lips. 

He smiled back, a huge and sloppy grin. For her smile, he’d do anything. The hint of pale teeth, covered by dark lips. Cheeks raised, eyes agleam. He is lost in the beauty of such a thing, a thing that other men may think precious little of. But for him it is a gift, a gift that fills his ribcage with warmth and giddyness. He could drown in it, except he’s interrupted. Natasha has grasped his hand and  _ oh.  _

The way her delicate fingers curl around his. In the back of his brain, something tells him that his fingers are beefy, too big and ugly. Those words are a whisper compared to the shout of  **_WARM-BEAUTIFUL-STRENGTH-TOUCH-BLESSED._ **

He lets the hand lead him, struck dumb. 

**Author's Note:**

> boop dee doop check out my [tumblr](https://techiegremlin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
